Algo diferente
by Anna'Sam
Summary: Cabello rojo fuego y ojos verdes, descubre que es una bruja... seguro que conocen la historia ¿No? Pero algo cambia: La niña no conoce al niño de cabellos grasientos y nariz ganchuda.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de J.K. Rowling; nosotras solo los tomamos un rato prestados para jugar con ellos (aunque nos llevamos a Lupin a tomar algo en San Valentín.)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas ¡Su hermana, su sangre la había insultado! Si hubiera venido de otra persona tal vez no le dolería tanto, pero viniendo de Tuney, le daba una profunda molestia en el pecho.

_-Escucha... –ella tomó la mano de su hermana, a pesar de que Petunia trataba de soltarse– Tal vez cuando llegue... ¡Escucha, Tuney!.. Tal vez cuando llegue, podré ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y convencerlo para que cambie de opinión.__-¡Yo no quiero ir! –habló Petunia, forcejeando por quitar su mano de entre las de su hermana– ¿Crees que quiero ir a un estúpido castillo a aprender a ser una... una...? –se tomó un momento recorriendo toda la plataforma 9 ¾- ¿Crees que quiero ser un... un... fenómeno?__  
_  
Esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza, se clavaban en su memoria como cuchillos.

_-¡No soy un fenómeno! –había dicho, con sus ojos verdes anegados de lágrimas, mientras Petunia conseguía recuperar su mano– Es horrible que digas eso.__-Ahí es donde vas. –dijo Petunia, venenosa– A una escuela para fenómenos. Tú y todos ustedes...raros, eso es lo que son. Es bueno que te separen de la gente normal, es por nuestra propia seguridad.__  
_  
Sus brillantes ojos verdes estaban apagados, pero estaba tan concentrada en su hermana que no se dio cuenta que habían dos chicos más en el vagón; no les dio importancia.

Estaban charlando animadamente ambos, cuando uno de los chicos, el que tenía gafas y pelo negro revuelto se fijó en ella.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? –La chica solo asintió y dio una pequeña y tímida sonrisa mientras se volteaba a ver por la ventana. El chico se encogió de hombros y volteó a hablar con el otro chico.

La chica se secó las lágrimas y trato de sacar a su hermana de su cabeza por los momentos, así que le empezó a prestar atención a la conversación de los otros chicos.

-A mí me gustaría quedar en Gryffindor, ¡donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Como mi padre –el chico hizo como si levantara una espada invisible– ¿A ti donde te gustaría quedar? –le dijo al pelinegro de ojos grises.

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin –dijo sin sonreír– Pero tal vez rompa la tradición –sonrió con cierta malicia.

-¿De qué hablan? –habló, curiosa, por primera vez Lily.

-De las casas de Hogwarts –dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Hay casas en Hogwarts? –dijo la niña sorprendida, abrió un poco los ojos y volvió a sonreír tímidamente.

-Sí, debes ser hija de muggles ¿no? –dijo el con ojos grises, Lily solo asintió tímidamente, a lo que el chico soltó una carcajada– Tranquila, son cuatro casas: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. –Esta última la pronunció con molestia.

Lily se dio cuenta que cuando el chico de ojos grises dijo 'Gryffindor', el de lentes sonrió con arrogancia.

–Soy Sirius –dijo el de ojos grises– y él es James –señaló al otro chico.

–Yo soy Lily –dijo tímidamente.

–Como te explicábamos, cada casa tiene sus cualidades, en Gryffindor están los valientes y nobles de corazón –Dijo James, mientras Sirius hacia una divertida interpretación de lo que decía– En Ravenclaw las mentes dispuestas –Sirius le quito los lentes a James y puso cara de sabelotodo, Lily soltó una risita.

–En Hufflepuff los trabajadores y justos y en Slytherin los magos tenebrosos –Continuo Sirius.

* * *

**_Bueno, ¡Hola! Es nuestro primer fic, así que si nos equivocamos en algo, ¡avísenos por comentarios, por favor!_**

**_Anna'Sam_**


	2. Chapter 2

-Evans, Lily. –El grito de la profesora McGonagall sacó a la niña de sus nerviosos pensamientos.

_El tren había empezado a aminorar la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos y una voz gruesa gritó:_

_-¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!_

_Era un gigante, eso estaba más que claro. Media más de dos metros, tenía mucha barba y esbozaba una gran sonrisa._

_-Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien donde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!_

_Resbalando y a tientas, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter -estos dos últimos se habían unido, el primero tenía aspecto enfermizo y rostro pálido, y el segundo era bajito y gordinflón- siguieron al gigante por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Lily pensó que debía haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. _

_-En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts –exclamo el gigante–, justo al doblar esta curva._

_Se produjo un fuerte 'ooooh' de admiración._

_El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas._

_-¡No más de cuatro por bote! –gritó el gigante, señalando una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Lily, James, Sirius y Peter subieron a uno, mientras que Remus subió a otro bote– ¿Todos habéis subido? –Continuó el gigante, que tenía un bote para el solo– ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!_

_Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía._

_-¡Bajad las cabezas! –Exclamó nuevamente el gigante, mientras los botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros._

_Vieron al gigante vigilar a los botes y que los niños y niñas bajaran de ellos._

_Subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara del gigante, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo._

_Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble._

_-¿Estáis todos aquí? –preguntó el gigante._

_Levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo._

_La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, Lily escuchó a James susurrar:_

_-Será mejor no tener problemas con ella. –Lily tuvo que aguantar la risa, y por lo que notó, Sirius también._

_-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall. –dijo el gigante._

_-Muchas gracias, Hagrid, yo los llevaré desde aquí. _

_Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubiera podido meter una mansión allí. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a pisos superiores._

_Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Lily podía oír cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha -el resto del colegio debía de estar allí-, pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, Lily procuró estar cerca de James o Sirius, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor._

_-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –dijo la profesora McGonagall–. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestras familias en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa._

_»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin –Eso Lily ya lo sabía, pues se lo habían explicado James y Sirius–. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de las casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque._

_»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible. –Hecho una mirada hacia donde estaba Lily (o, bueno, hacia donde estaba James con su desordenado cabello)– Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. –dijo–. Por favor, esperad tranquilos._

_Salió de la habitación. Lily tragó con dificultad: estaba nerviosa... muy nerviosa._

_-¿Cómo nos seleccionan? –preguntó una chica que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos azules–_

_-Creo que es una especie de prueba. –respondió otra que Lily no alcanzaba a ver._

_El corazón de Lily dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero ella no sabía nada de magia aún, con suerte sabía que había cuatro casas y sus cualidades... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en el que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que la mayoría también parecía aterrorizada. Nadie hablaba mucho. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa, nunca. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y la llevaría a su 'juicio final'._

_Entonces sucedió algo que la hizo dar un salto; muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron._

_-¿Qué es...? –Susurró Sirius._

_Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo._

_Uno de los fantasmas, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año._

_Nadie dijo nada._

_-¡Alumnos nuevos! –dijo el que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, sonriendo a todos–. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?_

_Algunos asintieron._

–_¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff! –continuó–. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis. _

–_En marcha –dijo una voz aguda–. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar._

_La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta._

_-Ahora formad una hilera –dijo la profesora– y seguidme._

_Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Lily se puso detrás del chico que habían conocido, Remus, con James y Sirius detrás de ella. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor._

_Lily nunca había imaginado un lugar así, era extraño y espléndido a la vez -sin contar que era tan o más grande que el vestíbulo-. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes -de mayores cursos, obviamente- estaban sentados. En las mesas habían platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGongall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Lily miró hacia el techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. _

_Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos._

_Lily bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. _

_Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Lily también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancho como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:_

_**Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura**_

_**y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga, **_

_**los fundadores del colegio creían**_

_**que jamás se separarían.**_

_**Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,**_

_**un solo deseo compartían:**_

_**crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo**_

_**y transmitir su saber a los alumnos.**_

_**¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?**_

_**¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse**_

_**tan buenas amistades?**_

_**Veréis, yo estaba ahí y puedo contaros**_

_**toda la triste y lamentable historia.**_

_**Dijo Slytherin: "Solo enseñaremos a aquellos**_

_**que tengan pura ascendencia."**_

_**Dijo Ravenclaw: "Solo enseñaremos a aquellos**_

_**de probada inteligencia."**_

_**Dijo Gryffindor: "Solo enseñaremos a aquellos**_

_**que hayan logrado hazañas."**_

_**Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,**_

_**y trataré a todos por igual."**_

_**Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores **_

_**acogía en su casa a los que quería.**_

_**Slytherin solo aceptaba **_

_**a los magos de sangre limpia**_

_**y gran astucia.**_

_**Ravenclaw solo enseñaba**_

_**a los de mente muy despierta. **_

_**Los más valientes y audaces **_

_**Tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor.**_

_**La buena Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto**_

_**y todo su saber les transmitía.**_

_**De este modo las casas y sus fundadores**_

_**mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad.**_

_**Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía**_

_**durante largos años de felicidad.**_

_**Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,**_

_**había sostenido nuestra escuela**_

_**se pelearon entre ellas**_

_**y, divididas, todas querían dominar.**_

_**Entonces parecía que el colegio**_

_**mucho no podía aguantar,**_

_**Hasta que por fin una mañana**_

_**el viejo Slytherin partió,**_

_**y aunque las peleas cesaron,**_

_**el colegio muy triste se quedó.**_

_**Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores**_

_**quedaron reducidos a tres**_

_**volvieron a estar unidas las casas**_

_**como pensaban estarlo siempre.**_

_**Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,**_

_**y todos sabéis para qué:**_

_**yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa**_

_**porque esa es mi misión,**_

_**pero este año iré más lejos,**_

_**escuchad atentamente mi canción:**_

_**Aunque estoy condenado a separaros**_

_**creo que con eso cometemos un error.**_

_**Aunque debo cumplir mi deber**_

_**y cada año tengo que dividiros,**_

_**sigo pensando que así no lograremos**_

_**eliminar el miedo que tenemos.**_

_Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez._

_-¡Entonces solo hay que probarse el sombrero! –Susurró Remus._

_Lily sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Lily no se sentía valiente ni ingeniosa ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya._

_La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino._

_-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen –dijo–. ¡Aaron, Daniel!_

_Un niño de aspecto algo malvado con cabello negro se acercó al taburete, la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero y en cuanto este le rozó la cabeza gritó "¡SLYTHERIN!"_

_-¡Black, Sirius!_

_Lily se puso atenta, Sirius avanzó con paso elegante mientras el sombrero gritaba "¡GRYFFINDOR!" dejando a muchos sorprendidos. El caminó arrogantemente hacia la mesa de leones y se sentó._

_Así siguieron pasando niños hasta que la profesora dijo "¡Evans, Lily!"_

Temblorosa, se dirigió al taburete de cuatro patas y la profesora colocó el sombrero sobre su roja cabellera, pasaron unos segundos para que el sombrero gritara "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Se fue a sentarse, feliz, junto a Sirius y sonrió, al menos había sido elegida para una de las casas.

Pasaron más chicos y...

-¡Lupin, Remus!

El chico de aspecto enfermizo y pálido se acercó, el sombrero estuvo unos segundos y luego gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!" El chico sonrió y se sentó en un lugar al azar de la mesa.

-¡McDonald, Mary!

La chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos azules se acercó al taburete, y el sombrero gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!", la chica sonrió y se fue a sentar al lado de Remus.

Siguieron chicos y chicas, Peter, el chico que habían conocido, fue enviado a Gryffindor.

Y cuando quedaban unos cinco chicos lo nombraron...

-¡Potter, James!

El chico caminó arrogantemente al taburete, y en cuanto el sombrero rozó su cabeza gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Él, caminó hacia donde estaba Lily y Sirius, y se sentó al frente de estos.

El último chico era un tal Severus Snape, que tenía pelo grasiento, largo y nariz ganchuda, de lo cual se habían burlado James y Sirius, haciendo soltar una risa a Lily.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, mientras que Lily no tenía idea si reír o no.

Lily se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había en frente de ella de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, azadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

-Eso tiene buen aspecto –dijo con tristeza un fantasma, observando a Lily mientras cortaba su filete.

-¿No puede...?

-No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años –dijo el fantasma–. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo hecha de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Yo sé quien es usted! –dijo súbitamente James– Mi padre me contó, ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!

-Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... –comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Lily.

-¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?

Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como lo había planeado.

-Así –dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo– ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa por una década! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

Lily miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado del chico de pelo grasiento que parecía muy contento con su presencia.

-¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? –preguntó Sirius con gran interés.

-Nunca se lo he preguntado –dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.

Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...

Luego de un rato, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

-Ejem... Solo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos.

»El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Algunos pocos rieron, pero Lily no lo hizo.

-Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron al prefecto de la casa a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Lily otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, hablaba o se movía; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Lily comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir -y James y Sirius también, por lo que escuchó-, se detuvieron súbitamente.

Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando el prefecto se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

-Peeves –susurró–. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. –levantó la voz– Peeves, aparece.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

-¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.

-Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado el prefecto.

Peeves hizo sonar la lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Peter. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo sonar las armaduras al pasar.

-Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo el prefecto, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.

Al final del pasillo colgaba el retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

-¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.

-Baratijas —dijo el prefecto, y el retrato se balanceó hacia adelante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Peter necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones— Los dormitorios de niñas a la derecha y los de niños a la izquierda, ¡a dormir!

-¿Nos vemos mañana? —le dijo Lily a los tres chicos (no tenía idea de donde estaba Remus)

-Claro —asintieron.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era el día de la última clase del año, faltaban pocos días para salir de vacaciones.

Ahora mismo estaban en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor hablaba con voz cansina. _'Se parece a Binns'_ había dicho Sirius una vez.

La clase era compartida con los Slytherin, eso era lo peor para James y Sirius.

Los únicos que ponían atención eran Lily, Remus y el tal 'Severus Snape' de Slytherin.

"_Luego le pasaré los apuntes a James y Sirius... o Remus lo hará"_ pensó Lily, se habían hecho muy amigos de Remus.

El profesor explicaba el Encantamiento de Lengua Atada, su monotonía aburría a los chicos.

-Muy bien chicos, me gustaría verlos practicar la mayoría de hechizos aprendidos alrededor del año –dijo con cierta chispa de alegría en su voz.

De repente, los niños reemplazaron sus caras somnolientas por unas llenas de emoción, levantando la mano.

-Un Slytherin y un Gryffindor –dijo, unas muecas se dibujaron en la mayoría de caras de los niños.

-Todo un reto –susurró James, para Lily, Sirius, Remus y Peter

-Así es –susurró, al igual que James, Sirius.

Lily estaba algo asustada, haber peleado con James, Sirius, Remus o Peter, ¡o con un Gryffindor! no la hubiese alarmado tanto, pero... ¿con un Slytherin? La aterraba.

-No quiero pelear con nadie –susurro con miedo a los dos chicos.

-Tranquila –le dijo James.

-Bien, McLaggen y Gallagher, acérquense –llamó la profesora– Sólo hechizos de desarmes, eh –dijo seria.

Varios rayos de colores salieron de sus varitas mientras decían palabras un poco complicadas y movimientos de muñeca. Llamaron a varios estudiantes más: _Smith, Gooding, Rush, Wood_... hasta que con un fastidio la profesora dijo:

-Potter, Snape –Los aludidos miraron al frente, James con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa, preocupada. Sabía que ellos tenían cierto roce de enemistad.

-Bien, saluden... Perfecto, ¡que comience el duelo!

-¡Tarantallegra! –Gritó Snape.

El niño de los ojos color avellana reacciono rápidamente, tratando de evitar el rayo que venía hacía el, gritó:

-¡Protego!

El rayo de luz reboto a su creador haciéndolo bailar por un par de minutos, el hechizo no era tan potente, los ojos oscuros del niño eran el reflejo de la ira que sentía.

Los alumnos soltaron una carcajada, James sonrío con suficiencia, blandiendo su varita grito un hechizo que hizo que hizo que Snape perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-¡Paren! –gritó la pelirroja de ojos verdes, el profesor se había quedado dormido– James, es suficiente.

-Quítate, Lily –dijo James, con paciencia.

-No, James –dijo con furia, no le gustaba ver a personas sufrir, por más que una de ellas fuera un Slytherin. Sirius susurró algo como _'Cabeza roja con mal temperamento'_.

-¡Por favor! –le dijo James con el ceño fruncido, mirándola.

-¡Lo estás avergonzando!

-Oh, ¿ahora estás de parte de él?

-¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Tú eres mi amigo!

Snape se había parado y había empuñado su varita, apuntando a Lily para que _de una vez lo dejara matar a Potter. _

-¡James! –gritó Sirius, él había visto a Snape lanzar un hechizo.

James, con sus reflejos, vio que el hechizo se dirigía a Lily, así que hizo lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho: empujó a Lily -haciéndola caer- y recibió el hechizo él.

Lily observo a un James desmayado, y con su cara del mismo tono de su cabello saco su varita y se dirigió a Snape hecha una furia

-¿QUÉ HAZ HECHO, IDIOTA? -Grito, sus ojos verdes empañados de lágrimas reflejaban veneno puro.

-¡Evans, Snape! –gritó, furioso, el profesor de DCAO– ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

"_Que gran momento para despertar, eh"_ pensó Lily.

-Snape hizo que James se desmayara. –explicó Sirius, serio.

El profesor se fijó en James, tirado en el suelo, desmayado.

-¡Snape, castigado! –gritó más (si es que se podía) furioso que antes– ¿No entienden que eran solo encantamientos de desarme? ¡no queríamos heridos! Señor Black, lleve al señor Potter a la enfermería. Señorita Evans, acompáñelo.

Sirius asintió.

-Ese Snape, es un idiota, cuando lo vea... -gruñía Sirius molesto, frente la ala de la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey los había obligado a salir.

-Tranquilízate, Sirius. –dijo Lily, le hartaba ver que él estaba histérico.

Aunque no lo demostrase, ella también lo estaba: _le debía la vida a James, _pensó, _Bueno, tampoco hay que exagerar... El solo me "salvó" de haberme desmayado, no es para taaanto... _

Pero sí lo era. Lily se fue todo el camino hacia la enfermería derramando unas cuantas lágrimas mezcladas entre _furia_ y _pena_, no pudo creer que James hubiese hecho lo que hizo, _la salvó de un hechizo de Snape_. Bueno, de todas maneras Sirius lo iba a matar cuando lo viese, y es probable que James también, así que ella no tiene por qué arriesgarse.

Sí, tenía que arriesgarse. Quizás que hechizo le lanzó Snape, ella estaba muy furiosa con él.

_Venganza. _Fue la única palabra que le vino a la mente: _'venganza'_, pero... ¿cómo?

-¡No me quiero tranquilizar! –gritó Sirius.

-Bien, no te tranquilices... Quiero saber que le harán a Snape.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo curioso.

-¿Me vas a decir que no estás planeando una gran broma contra él por hacer que James terminara en la enfermería?

-Ah, eso. Claro que se nos ocurrirá algo, pelirroja, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Quiero ayudar. –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa


End file.
